Happy New Years
by dr-kate
Summary: Your average fluffy EricCalleigh fic for the New Year... It's cheesy, I'm warning you!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer blah blah... if only they would use their characters wisely!

Note: This was written when I was extremely bored because I have no life and it's New Years Eve... ENJOY!

Warning: This is extra CHEESY... you've been warned...

Pairings: Calleigh/Eric

* * *

Happy New Year

Calleigh flopped down on her couch, putting her feet up and glancing at the clock. 11:55pm. Only five minutes until the New Year had finally come and here she was, sitting alone in her apartment, champagne glass in hand. She sighed deeply. Another year had gone by and she was still alone. Eric had offered to take her out clubbing but that was the last thing she really wanted to do even though the prospect of spending free time with Eric was quite inviting. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and glanced at the clock again. 11:57. Who in God's name would be knocking at her door at this time of the night? She got up and opened the front door only to be greeted with a grin from her Cuban coworker.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by his appearance. "I thought you were going clubbing tonight."

"What? And leave you here by yourself to watch celebrations on TV? No way!" Eric said teasingly. "I thought you might enjoy the company so I ditched my friends at the club." He added in a more serious tone.

She smiled at him and led him into her apartment. "Thank you, Eric. Would you like some champagne?" She said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure" He watched her as she poured the drink. She looked stunning even though she was only wearing jeans and a jumper. They took their drinks outside onto the balcony where they had a view of a beach party in full swing from the apartment. _Wow, _thought Calleigh,_ Aren't those people cold dancing around in a bikini in the middle of winter? _Calleigh looked over at Eric and caught him staring at her. She blushed and looked away but he reached out and turned her head back towards him. She looked so gorgeous in the moonlight.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered without thinking. Her skin was milky white in the dark and her eyes shone brightly. Both hearts were rapidly beating as they realized something had changed between them, they could see it in each other's eyes. They were no longer just colleges or friends, something deeper was emerging. Something they had known about for along time but had been too scared to acknowledge. Suddenly the voices of everyone at the beach party could be heard as they started counting down the seconds until the New Year began but the two did not take any notice as they leant into a kiss. They closed their eyes as their lips touched, arms snaking around each other, pulling them closer together. The kiss got more heated as their tongues started to dance in each other's mouths. They heard the people on the beach yell out 'Happy New Year' and were brought back to reality. Their lips parted and they smiled at each other, still in their embrace.

"Happy New Year" Calleigh said softly, grinning at Eric.

"Something tells me it definitely will be happy." Eric said, grinning in return.

They leant in for another kiss, Calleigh leading Eric into the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

E/C

Hours later they lay in each other's embrace in companionable silence, bathed in moonlight. "So Eric, what's your New Years Resolution?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, to do a whole lot more of what we just did." He said, his smirk evident in the soft light.

Calleigh lightly smacked his arm. "Oh, so you were planning this?" She said jokingly.

They both laughed softly and returned to their silence. "What about you Calleigh? What's your New Years Resolution?" Eric asked her.

"Well, it was to meet a great guy and have a great time with him." She said. "But I guess I've already completed that declaration." She added, smiling at him. She was so happy, lying in Eric's arms. Somehow she knew that she had always wanted this. Ever since she met Eric she had known deep down that he was really the one for her. They lay there, staring at one another and smiling softly for hours. This New Year was definitely going to be a great deal better than the last now that they had each other.

The End... OR IS IT! dum dum duuuuuummmm (sorry, i'm in parody mode)

* * *

Authors note: hope you enjoyed the cheesiness... i know... it was overly cheesy and it probably scarred you for life... but i DID warn you! review's are much appreciated, good or bad but are most definately not necessary! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! hope everything goes well for you all and that you keep safe and happy!


End file.
